Its a wonderful, pirates life for me!
by sparrowfan16
Summary: Amy Montgomery hates her life today, she feels underappreciated, but when she goes back in time, to Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, she has a little fun before he helps her to see how she IS appreciated. (might stay PG -13 or be rated R later for JackAm
1. Chapter 1, Amy's background

A/N--  
  
This is my 2nd fan fic and I hope'll be better than the last one, please R+R! I never get reviews and I don't know if I should keep going with the story! so lemme know, savvy? Reviewers, I promise I'll lend you Jack for a night, since I keep him in my closet...  
  
Oh. yeah. I don't own POTC or anything like that.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Amy's background (and yes this DOES lead up to Jack!!)  
  
It was the middle of September and I was bored out of my mind. My friends and boyfriend had all gone away to thier respective colleges, and I'm a year behind them. I don't know many of the other kids in my grade, nor do I care to. We have an unspoken agreement to leave me alone and let me fret in my own world. My world, by the way, is not a very thrilling one. In it, there's my friends and boyfriend (gone), my family, and my day to day life. School, work, etc etc. During one particular day, life in this realm seemed extremley unappealing.  
  
I had been grounded the previous day, because my parents had found the insurance bill in my car, which I had forgot to mail on my way to school about, oh, a month ago? it had resulted in a nasty fine for them and it was my fault. This resulted in a gigantic fight with my parents, which by the end had nothing to do with the insurance, and had my mother in tears asking where she'd gone wrong. My older brother then took my parent's old car out, (which they let us use,) and didn't bring it back the next morning, so I was resulted to walking to school the 2 miles. and if I didn't mention, it was during the coldest spell of that winter. On my way to school, I happened to step on a spot of ice and my foot went through, causing my ankle to soak and freeze. As I limped the remainder of the 2 miles, I began to wonder why my boyfriend and best friends had not bothered to keep in contact in the last few weeks. It was about that time when I saw the only girl I could tolerate from school drive right past my miserable limping self. I was beginning to feel un-appreciated. I got through the day, though just baerly. At 2:00, it was time for work, which was at a local conveince/grocery store. And still, no car. So since it was far away, I had to call a taxi and I was late to work. My boss was not happy, and deducted the hours from my pay. He was in a particularly foul mood that day too, and chewed me out for a good 15 minutes about how ungratefull and iresponsible I was.  
  
I was jsut beginning to contemplate how much trouble I would get in if I were to put an enema in his coffe when the phone rang. Lo and behold, it was my lovely boyfriend, Jake. Thank god he remembered my work number.  
  
"Jake! I haven't heard from you in WEEKS! whats going on over there?!?!"  
  
"Oh hey Amy, sorry about that, you know, been busy and all..."  
  
"Yeah, I understand, I'm not trying to get angry at you, I've just had a really bad day..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie, whats wrong?" I told him my day, ending with some stuff my mom had said in our fight, and almost began to cry.  
  
"Shh," he said. "its ok..."  
  
I was about to respond when he told me to hold on a minute. A second later I heard him shout "HEY! ROB!! LEARRA! WAIT UP!! I'M COMING TOO!!" And there were my friends along with him.  
  
"Well babe, I'm sorry to leave like this, I've gotta go, I'll call you later, k?"  
  
"Wait, Jake, I haven't even talked to you for 5 minutes, and we haven't talked in weeks!"  
  
"oh, Amy, I know, I'm really sorry, but I promise I'll call you later.-- YEAH I'M COMING, HOLD ON!--but this is important. I love you! bye!" Before I could stop him, he'd hung up.  
  
Work eventually ended and I called another taxi. But when I got home, I almost wished I'd stayed at that hell hole. My car was in the driveway. Completley smashed up. I came inside to an empty house, none of my family were home yet. I had just sank into my favorite chair, about to scream, when the front door opened and in came my older brother.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CAR?!?!!" I screamed. But before he could reply, our parents came in.  
  
"Amy Elizabeth Montgomery, get over here right now!" were the first words out of thier mouths.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I--" I started  
  
"NO! no excuses! this is ridiculous! This is exactly what your mother was talking about yesterday! you're irresponsible and reckless, and look what you go and do!!! WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT?!?! hmm!?" my father yelled.  
  
"But PETER had the car last!" I yelled back, and pointed at my brother.  
  
"Peter was at Jason's house all last night, I even talked to Jason's mother" my mother said. My poor mother had always fallen for the "this is so and so's mother..." trick.  
  
"NO!!! I DIDNT--" I protested  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR ROOM, WE'LL DISCUSS THIS LATER!" my father screamed. He was red in the face and looked very threatining. I burst into tears and ran up the stairs, watching my older bro looking innocent in the kitchen.  
  
"Geez, that was low, trying to blame it on me" he said. My mother rubbed his hair affectionatley.  
  
I screamed my brains out for a good 20 minutes before the family started complaining about the noise and calling me a brat. So I decided to blow off a little steam. I searched under my bed for a minute, and found my favorite movie in its case. I carefully placed it in the dvd player and began to watch Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"Ah, Jack," I mumbled, still crying. "Why can't I have a pirates life like yours? Anything's better than this shit." with that I stomped hard on the floor and let out one last defiant bratty scream. I let the movie play and eventually got absorbed in it, calming down. after it ended, as I began to fall asleep, I started fantasizing about living the pirate life on the black pearl with the sexy captain. It made me smile a little, which was at least one thing that day. 


	2. Chapter 2, Its not possible! Not probab...

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but I was awake now, and suddenly aware of a distant comforting noise around me. I sat up with my eyes still closed and shook my head. Why was my bed moving?! Why was the air so warm and still? my house wasn't like that. These weren't my sheets either,...in fact, nothing felt right about this, this wasn't even my house at all! I opened my eyes, thinking maybe it was a dream, but what I saw was quite real. I was in a dark room, on a very comfortable bed, with black and deep red silky sheets and blankets, which was tucked into a corner and was sort of round-ish. there was fancy looking wooden furniture around the room, and a table in the middle of the room with a map on it. Behind that were a row of windows, on which all of the curtains had been drawn. With my heart beating in my ear, I tenativley got out of the bed, onto the swaying floor, and slowly crept twoards the window, cautiously noting the door. I peered out of the curtains and saw the side of the deck of --a ship!!, outside was bright daylight-with lots of legs and feet moving about the deck. I screamed and fell over as a wave hit the side of the boat. With that footsteps quickly came twoards the door. My heart lept into my throat and I backed into the corner of the room, hoping not to be seen. I would've crawled under the bed, but it was too far away to get to in such short time. The door opened and a silouhette of a man appeared. As he came in closer, I realized who that man was. I slowly got up, and eased myself out of the corner.  
  
"Oh, there y'are lass, nearly gave me a fright hiding like that" he chuckled.  
  
"...lass..." I repeated.  
  
"...aye, you, not me," he said, chuckling again.  
  
"...You're...this is ...this is..."  
  
he cocked his head twoards me.  
  
"oh my LORD!" I exclaimed. "HOW did I manage to get on the set of Pirates of the Caribbean?? Oh I hope I didn't mess up your shot! oh no, I am so incredibly sorry, I just...oh no, god, please forgive me..., I'm just lost, and -"  
  
"shh, slow down miss, its allright, no need to apologize for anything..." he said, looking a tad confused.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, becoming a giddy pre-teen version of myself. "YOU'RE...YOU'RE..."  
  
"I'm...." he said, questioning her.  
  
"You're Johnny Depp!!" I screamed in hysterics.  
  
"Who in the blazes is that? Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Oooh, I get it...you're in character. That is too cool. Why am I here?"  
  
"...in character?" he asked, ignoring my last question.  
  
"Yeah, for the movie! But...its allready been made. Is this the sequel or something???? OOH this is so exciting!! But why am I in it? I mean, I'm not an actress!"  
  
Johnny looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Luv, I have no idea at'all what you're talking about. Would you mind explaining?"  
  
"Ooh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you out of character. Um, ok. Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Well yes, do you?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really. I mean I get where I am, and everything, but I don't know how I got here or why I'M in the movie...hey, where are the cameras?"  
  
"This is no movie, and there are no cameras. you're obviously very confused. Listen darling," he drawled with that adorable smile and husky voice. "Ye've wished yerself here, thats all there is to it, savvy? I know about ye and that ye wished to be here and so y'are. he smiled at me and opened a drawer in the desk. out came a flask of rum and two cups. "Rum?" he offered.  
  
I shook my head. I wouldn't be able to hold rum, my stomach had just dropped through the floor.  
  
"yer loss, mate" he shrugged."  
  
this was revolving around me way too much to be a movie. Just to make sure, I got up and quickly ran twoards the door. I peered outside and sure enough there was no movie crew to be seen. We were sailing away from Tortuga at a rapid pace. I quickly ran back inside Jack's chambers, white as a ghost.  
  
"Its not possible..." I said  
  
"Not probable." he replied.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "How...how...you just, HOW??!"  
  
He looked at me like I was an idiot. "you...WISHED yourself here darling."  
  
"I...I....but....home! my family! my life!!! I..."  
  
She smiled cockily at me. "ahh, I thought you didn't like that life?"  
  
I began to stutter in protest but then stopped. "...you're right." I said. I burst out laughing. "I can't BELIEVE this!!! I'm with Captain Jack Sparrow!!!" I stopped laughing for a minute to look at Jack.  
  
"....wait!!! HOW do you know about me?!?! HOW did I get here?" You'd think I wouldn't worry about these things, sitting next to CAPTAIN Jack SPARROW! the man who could very well be THE sexiest man alive, but leave it to me to make an ass of myself.  
  
His smiled faded and he looked annoyed. "Do you want to ruin this?"  
  
"No, absolutley not!" I said apologetically.  
  
"Then don't question it." he said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, you question it, and it goes away. Thats not a punishment, it just happens, I can't control it. Its happened before and it can happen again. savvy?" he looked dead serious so I decided to put my racing mind's questions to an end, and just enjoy being here.  
  
"so, how long do I get to hang around with the infamous Captain Jack?" I said, the giddy feeling returning to my somach.  
  
he smiled slowly and very slyly, but didn't answer my question. 


End file.
